


用阴阳怪气斩抓鸡

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 野鸡乱叫会被抓
Relationships: 武僧/诗人
Kudos: 6





	用阴阳怪气斩抓鸡

**Author's Note:**

> 野鸡乱叫会被抓

武僧真的很喜欢打木桩，为了变得更强，跟苦行僧似的，所以logs总是熠熠生辉。  
你要是问他最喜欢什么样的姑娘，他不会理你，但你要是问他武僧的技速，他会不假思索地告诉你  
“1015。”  
诗人看上武僧有一段时间了，从身材到脸蛋都很合诗人胃口，胸好大，特别是打木桩的时候，简直性感得让人鸡儿发硬。  
打木桩并不是一成不变的，日复一日的打木桩也要有新体验，干，说真的，这个吟游诗人真的很难让人不去注意他，别说每天高强度盯着武僧打木桩了，那直白火热的眼神也看得人心里发痒，你要是看他他对你有意思还会跟乌尔达哈的地痞那样吹流氓哨，视线交汇得久了就把手指摆出一个圈，那条灵活艳红的舌头暗示你把什么东西操进他嘴里，强奸你的思想。  
这谁家的鸡跑出来了，野鸡？那没事了。  
把这当成一种修行吧，管他什么美女蛇妖蜘蛛精吟游诗人，武僧攥紧了拳头，把诗人推开，诗人不满地撅撅嘴，亲了一口武僧的手溜走了。  
怎么会有如此下流的人……居然……居然隔着裤子那个。  
武僧耳朵根都红透了，而下身还在自顾自地回忆诗人的口腔和舌头，变得越来越硬，武僧深吸一口气试图平静下来，强行让自己软下来以后武僧排了一个随机任务，把注意力集中在打本上……呸！  
队友之一就是万恶之源，那双狐媚似的眼睛也发现了他，只是笑笑开始吟唱，害蛮好听，诚心而论射得也很准，武僧刚准备静下心来，就看见诗人伸出毒蛇的信子，隔空舔了一口，视力如武僧还能看见口水丝儿。妈的，硬了。  
有一说一，这么憋着把孩子憋坏了可不好。  
我又不是柳下惠，诗人贴得很近，而我的鸡儿贴得更近，直接顶着人家小腹，我应该拒绝的，这一拒绝，就拒绝到了床上。  
诗人坐在武僧身上，手钻进武僧的裤子里，揉了两把，武僧的小兄弟就兴奋地抬起头  
“好大啊。”  
诗人俯下头，脸颊被撑得满满的，他实在是吃不下，太大了，诗人心想，一边撸动着外面露出来的半截和卵蛋，武僧实际上第一次被人口，鬼使神差地被人夺走了了第一次，诗人的舌头舔进冠状沟，时不时用力吮一口，武僧不知道被人口居然这么爽，那张嘴努力吞食他的大东西的模样也很可爱，很快就被榨出了精，射得又多又浓，把诗人呛了一下。  
“咳、懂了，处男。”  
武僧作息规律饮食健康，味道还算可以，诗人当着武僧的面全吞了下去，带着精液的味道就去吻武僧的唇，顺便把裤子脱了，武僧被亲得七荤八素，舌头被对方含在嘴里调戏，啊啊，他怎么不穿内裤，第一次看到诗人的低腰裤和光滑的下腹的时候他就在想了，这人不会没穿吧，真的没穿啊，太色了，诗人柔软的屁股蛋蹭着武僧的下面，干脆把人的鸡儿用臀肉夹着，反正很大很容易夹住，亲完武僧又硬得跟啥似的，诗人就喜欢这种硬得很快的。  
“扯出来？”  
诗人一屁股坐在武僧的腹肌上，就像花街的娼妇勾引你来点特殊服务，可以清楚地看见贪吃的小口湿乎乎的，还垂下来两根绳子，原来已经吃过零嘴了，看到这种劲爆场面，武僧脑子有点瓦特，给人两根一起扯出来了，两个球状的物什把穴口撑开了，武僧直勾勾地盯着那儿，扯出来的时候不仅听见很清晰的声音，还看见穴口翻出来的嫩肉，还挽留似的往里缩了好几下，天下怎么会有人这么色情，诗人的阴茎也忍不住淌水，把武僧的耻毛弄湿了一片，操，武僧的喘息声越来越重，诗人听得同样很动情，从武僧喉结吻到胸口，留下一串淫靡的红印，细细啃咬着男人健康弹性的麦色皮肤  
“武僧哥哥太大了，等会一定要轻点哦。”  
硕大的龟头把褶皱全都撑开了，诗人觉得涨得慌，又向下坐了些，出了一身薄汗，这过程让两人都很难耐，武僧的阴茎被肉穴一点一点吃进去，被吸得又涨大一圈，武僧看着那被撑出一个圈的地方有点担心把人捅坏了，诗人摸了摸肚子，被插出一个明显的形状  
“真不是人。”  
诗人咬着武僧的耳垂轻声说，武僧知道他在指什么，羞得耳朵尖都发红，而此时身上的男人开始动起来，用屁股强奸他的鸡儿，诗人觉得稍微动一下都酸胀得不行，不论怎么动都能碾过自己的腺体，诗人的腰压得很低，武僧只能隐约看见漂亮的腰线，他脑袋上面十几厘米就是诗人凸起的乳尖，时不时还抖两下，看起来好红好大，像蛋糕上的装饰草莓，是被男人吸多了吗？武僧想想就觉得头脑发昏，伸手圈着诗人的腰就啃了上去，诗人肯定是被舔得舒服了，不然怎么会突然吸得那样紧，跪在床上把胸乳往武僧脸上按，手上摸久了觉得男人的身体也很棒，虽然肌肉没有自己结实，本来骑乘就很耗费体力，再给人一顿乱摸诗人都要喵喵叫了，经常带着指虎粗糙过分的手在身上游走，武僧感觉吞吐的速度变慢了，心想他是不是没力气了，要不要帮帮他——？  
武僧试探性地顶了两下，结果被诗人狠狠吸了好几下，武僧气血下涌，下意识地挺着腰，把诗人顶得一抖一抖的，叫得越来越大声，吃他的肉棒的速度也变快了，最后诗人叫也不叫了，整个人靠在武僧身上，屁股里湿的离谱，给武僧魂都夹出来了，武僧直觉射在别人屁股里不好，但是实在吸得太厉害。  
诗人本来想多榨几回精，可现在腰软得很，屁股里还含着武僧的鸡巴，这人怎么就不会自己拔出去，好像听见诗人的心声似的，武僧把诗人小心地翻过去，抽出自己的鸡儿，诗人心态崩了，那感觉就跟被凸点螺旋碾过去一样，穴道又剧烈地抽搐了一番，涌出不少粘稠的液体，跟失禁没两样，武僧看得一清二楚，自己的鸡儿被热情地挽留了一番，诗人的洞被自己操得一时合不拢，还喷水了，那是喷水吧，反正武僧也没见过，暗暗地吞了一口口水。  
“我想继续操你。”  
武僧真情实意，没有给人拒绝的机会，重新捅进去的时候诗人发出了一声泣音，倒是插得挺顺利的，因为已经操成我的形状了吗，武僧心情大好，甚至撸了两把诗人光滑的性器，然后沾了一手水，武僧发现操得狠了诗人的鸡巴就像把儿坏了的水管，水流得到处都是，太骚了吧，武僧把诗人全身摸了个遍，发现不管摸哪里诗人反应都很大，不知道是自己的原因还是啥，所以这就是改成舔的理由吗？武僧满意地在诗人的大腿内侧留下了一个整齐的牙印。  
“不行了，大兄弟，人要被操傻了，做鸡也是有底线的。”  
诗人拢起腿，往外挪了几下，每挪一下都会留下一串水迹，说实在他有点累了，这样操法以后不够大的都满足不了他了，诗人推了推武僧的奶子，让他不要再靠过来了，反而被夹着手了，这奶果然给劲。  
“确实，人不能纵欲过度，让我再操一次。”  
前半段还很有道理，但是被人按在怀里日的诗人觉得全部都是放屁，诗人只能委屈地把脸埋在武僧的胸肌里，只有这奶，还有一丝温暖，冰冷的鸡巴在他屁股里乱捅，屁股要给人捅坏了，肉穴被强行操成武僧的形状，湿哒哒黏糊糊，太大了怎么插都能磨到诗人的腺体，武僧已经晓得诗人哪里最不经捅，尝试了各种方法，恼得诗人一口咬在武僧胸上，完了，更兴奋了，诗人的穴肉被操得服服帖帖，完全被操开了，殷勤地包裹着武僧粗长的几把。  
武僧完事了，诗人手指头都抬不起来了，只能看着武僧生龙活虎的给他搓澡，两个手指撑开他的洞，里面被操得熟红，武僧把热水灌进去，本来就被干的敏感的不行肉洞根本经不起热水的刺激，诗人挣扎起来，武僧反而按住他说要好好洗干净，诗人像只不愿洗澡的猫，从喉咙里发出声音让武僧滚出去，武僧终于意识哪里不妥，浴室里哄了半天。诗人躺在床上，一动也不想动，武僧在给人按摩肌肉，然后恶魔低语  
“我想变成干过你的人里的logs100。”

2

刚撩上的热情期，总是特别甜蜜，夜夜笙歌，诗人往往被干得脊梁骨都酥了，他原以为武僧是一个古板的，呃，该怎么说？每天都有固定计划比如不打爆木桩100次不休息那种人，可是武僧也不在乎把他按在外面干。  
哈，这是刻板印象。  
诗人这么想着，用手掌堵住自己的嘴，以免叫出声来，毕竟是在外面呢。  
涎水从诗人的指缝流出来，鸦羽一样的睫毛糊成一团，诗人被干得快翻白眼了，在外面他还是稍微有一点点点点羞耻心的，以至于后穴吸得格外用力，也许不在屁股兜里放润滑剂就能阻止武僧连着跳蛋一起操进来，诗人感觉自己的内脏都在震动，过量的快感把他逼出一身汗，好像刚从水里捞出来，听着诗人隐忍撩人的呻吟武僧恨不得把蛋都操进去，不管是平时毫不克制的叫床还是现在刻意压制的低吟武僧都照单全收，并且超级加倍，本来就是野狗交配的姿势了，现在武僧还把诗人一边的腿抬起来，远敏的腿都这么漂亮有力，覆盖了一层结实的肌肉，甚至还能在阿特拉斯山顶立定跳远，诗人的重心被弄得突然偏移，武僧还操得又快又狠，根本没余力去支撑自己，我恨，诗人一声发出软糯的鼻音，好在武僧完全能支持这个姿势，手臂的肌肉发力捞着诗人的大腿和腰，好恨啊，武僧只是拉下裤链出了个屌，居然把我的裤子全扒了包括今天好好穿了的内裤，好歹是在外面人家也是会害羞的，被干得脑子不太清楚的诗人这么想，满脸潮红，口水打湿了一小片衣服领，不过屁股的水只打湿了自己的大腿，诗人要受不了了，给人摆成这种姿势，里面还被填得满满当当，汁水横流，前列腺都要给人磨化了，要命的是跳蛋还在努力的折磨诗人敏感的肠道深处，后面又爽又麻，又给武僧操了几十下，诗人本来想咬住自己的手的，可有只带着茧子的手霸道地插进他的嘴里，夹住他的舌头，搅得一塌糊涂，诗人本来忍得住的，可是武僧把他抱在怀里，插得很深，抵着那颗跳蛋就射里面了，还不拔出来，跳蛋兢兢业业工作，处在高潮期的诗人哪受得了，很快被逼出了哭腔，半软的性器跟失禁一样流水，武僧倒好，伸手抚摸着诗人被顶出形状的小腹，亲去咸味的泪珠，武僧拔出来的时候，诗人的小腿肚子都在打抖，大腿一片指印，那颗跳蛋也滑落穴口，又被夹住，好心的武僧把跳蛋扣出来，带出一股浊液，诗人哑声说  
“好哥哥你射里面……我可含不住了。”  
武僧觉得很有道理，用手帕擦干净诗人的腿和屁股，用手帕塞住诗人一直流东西出来的小嘴，总之把裤子给人穿齐了还是一副被狠狠蹂躏过的样子，毕竟衣服下摆都给武僧扯皱了。  
诗人觉得不太行的因为发觉自己快要夹不动跳蛋了，不仅会想到辣个奶子很大的男人双腿打颤，想被很大很粗的东西填满的欲望也很离谱，不行了得溜。察觉到诗人情绪的武僧表达自己的意见并把诗人抱在怀里日:  
“我logs没到100你别想跑。”  
很明显这一点面包屑已经留不住要飞走的鸟儿了，他虽然是自己来招惹你的，停留在你的手掌心上，但是说飞就飞，不给你机会回味。武僧知道自己是走在钢索上了，因为野生麻雀被人抓起来喂养是会死的，绝食而死。  
诗人处在半梦半醒的状态，跟嗑了药似的轻飘飘，讲道理他只嗑2级巧力之药汤hq，好像做了个梦，有武僧，武僧搂着他，还有人跟他说他是固定队团长，欢迎你加入。  
“真的没问题吗？我咋觉得你把人诱拐来的？？”  
不管是谁看到一个猛男抱着一个迷迷糊糊的漂亮小诗都会觉得这之中必有邪恶交易，美人的爸爸欠了恶霸钱，还不上钱，漂亮儿子就被恶霸抢走了，而团长看见武僧扔给他的偷偷调查出来的一份和本人一样漂亮的副本输出资料，朝武僧投去了赞许的目光，干的漂亮，害，这诗人他还是有点印象的，院子里瞅武僧那个呗，搞在一起了呗，不错不错。  
“？”  
屋里气氛很和谐，桌上摆满了香喷喷的食物，一桌子陌生人加武僧，当诗人被介绍为固定队的新远敏时，诗人疑惑不解，然后马上反应过来盯着武僧，武僧云淡风轻地吃着新暑沙拉，把渡渡鸟蛋塞进诗人嘴里，诗人哪管那么多，起身就走，武僧也急了，追到外面，留下迷惑的六个人，亲临八点档现场的机会可不是随便有的。  
“你登顶了，你毕业了，你可以走了。”  
诗人头也不回，语气隐隐带着怒意，说得无比刻薄，可诗人的手臂被紧紧攥住，武僧还挺不习惯被诗人这么对待的，一时手劲大了点，把诗人弄疼了。  
“我logs都100了你还想和谁做爱？”  
武僧实在是不想放人走  
“别生气了，我错了。”  
诗人被气笑了，这什么铁脑瘫logs痴给爷死，还骗老子打固定队。  
“我导师说不要和logs痴玩。”  
“你觉得我在追求logs？我在追求你。”  
诗人被噎到了，觉得这话土爆了，所以诗人颠了颠武僧的胸肌，这玩意马上从软绵绵变得梆硬，露出个霸道大少爷命令下属的表情  
“那我要把几把塞进你的乳沟里撸。”  
行啊，怎么不行，看来武僧还有很多时间把诗人哄进自己的笼子里，然后把钥匙吞了，两人锁死，谁会舍得放走撞进笼子里的漂亮小鸟呢。  
看，他们两个抱在一起了，看来是已经和好了，来自狗血剧现场一线报到。


End file.
